Equipment enclosures are typically employed to encase electronic components, such as circuit card assemblies, printed circuit boards, discrete electrical components, or other electrical equipment. The equipment enclosures provide protection from the surrounding environment, such as dust, dirt, vibration, electrical interference, or other environmental protection. Also, when electronic equipment is used in human-equipment environments, such as when a human operator must interact with the equipment, electrostatic discharge (ESD) events can occur. ESD events can include static electrical discharges from a human operator or handler of electronic equipment to the equipment itself, among other events. The ESD energy typically follows a path to an electrical ground from the ESD source, such as a finger or clothing. However, the ESD energy may pass through sensitive electrical components, such as integrated circuits, along the path to electrical ground, either causing temporary disruption or permanently damaging the sensitive equipment.
In modular equipment, such as when multiple equipment enclosures are stacked to form the equipment, gaps can exist between the enclosures or modules which can allow ESD energy to be transported along unpredictable or undesirable routes. Conductive gaskets, foams, or meshes can aid in sealing the gaps between modules. However, these gaskets add manufacturing costs and extra parts to equipment assemblies, and can be unsuited for certain environmental or industrial conditions.
Overview
What is disclosed is a modular electrical assembly. The modular electrical assembly comprises a modular stackup arrangement of a first enclosure and a second enclosure. The first enclosure physically couples to the second enclosure to form the modular stackup arrangement. The first enclosure includes a connection to an electrical ground for discharging electrostatic discharge (ESD) energy of ESD events of the modular electrical assembly. The first enclosure is configured to enclose first circuitry and comprises at least one generally flat surface to electrically couple to the second enclosure. The second enclosure is configured to enclose second circuitry and has at least one surface with a plurality of raised contact nodes arranged such that when in contact with the generally flat surface of the first enclosure electrostatic discharge energy is directed over the raised contact nodes to the first enclosure for discharging portions of the ESD energy through the electrical ground of the first enclosure.
What is also disclosed is a modular electrical assembly that includes a first enclosure that physically couples to a second enclosure to form the modular stackup arrangement. The first enclosure has a connection to an electrical ground for at least discharging electrostatic discharge (ESD) energy of ESD events of the modular electrical assembly. The first enclosure is configured to enclose first circuitry and has at least one surface with a plurality of raised contact nodes such that when in contact with a generally flat surface of the second enclosure, at least portions of the ESD energy received at the second enclosure is directed over the raised contact nodes from the generally flat surface of the second enclosure for discharging the portions of the ESD energy through the electrical ground of the first enclosure.